Faux desirs
by safaros29
Summary: « Je voudrais partir loin d'ici. Et ne jamais revenir! Dans un monde bien à moi, où jamais je ne pourrais ne seraitce que deviner ce qui se passera le jour d'après, ni ce que les autres vont dire un monde bien à moi! Où je serais heureuse! »


Création de : Safaros29  
Partie 1 :  
Je voudrait que.

Il était tôt le matin. J'avais besoin de marcher avant d'aller à l'école. D'oublier tout ce qui m'entoure et ce qui m'attend pour aller me balader dans mon monde. Qu'elle vie ennuyeuse, toujours le même charabia tous les jours dit par les même personnes. Bref, j'avait une irrésistible envie de partir et de ne jamais revenir. Ce qui, bien sûr, est totalement impossible!Je m'appelle Mayaku Shajhi, j'ai 14 ans, presque quinze comme presque tout le monde de ma classe, j'ai les cheveux bruns coupés en bas des oreilles, comme presque tout le monde, les yeux brun, encore comme presque tout le monde, je ne suis pas très très grande et je porte l'uniforme de l'école que je fréquente, et ça, c'est comme tout le monde. Je suis Mayaku Shajhi et je déteste ma vie. Ça devait faire au moins 3 fois que je faisait le tour du parc. J'ai regardé ma montre et finalement j'ai décidé de prendre la route pour aller à l'école. Apres 5 minutes de marche je suis enfin arrivée à destination. J'entrai dans l'école illico, montai les escalier, fonçai vers mon casier et fit ma super combinaison pour l'ouvrir : 17, 33,40.C'est là que j'entendis un « salut » derrière moi. Je sursautai et tourna les tallons.

« Akkio.murmurai-je. salut! »

Je me retournai, pris mon livre de math avec quelques feuilles lignées et claqua mon casier en refermant mon cadenas. Puis me retournai encore une fois vers lui.

« On va à la bibliothèque? Me demanda t il. J'ai un devoir à terminer. »

« Ok! Comme tu veux. »

Nous partîmes tous les deux vers la bibliothèque. Arrivés là, je pris un local et on s'installa.

« Mayaku? »

« Ouais? »

« Heu. »

Il s'approcha alors de moi.

« Eh bien, heu. Tu veux venir à la fête de l'école avec moi.? J'ai gagné deux billets. Et je me disais, enfin. Si tu voudrais bien venir avec moi, voilà. Me demanda t il. »

« Ouais, dis je sans hésiter. »

« Cool! Merci! »

Il me fit un superbe sourire et la cloche sonna finalement.

« Pff. J'ai des maths. Ne pu je m'empêcher de remarquer. »

Il fit un petit sourire caché, et je partis à mon cours. Assise toujours à la même place, le prof arrive et prend les présences; je vous l'avais dit que c'était d'un ennui!

« Mayaku Shajhi. »

« Présente. »

La réponse que tout bon prof ou mauvais attend avec impatience de la part de tous ses élèves modèles, et ce, bien entendu suivi du rituel de la gesticulation des bras; on lève stupidement la main pour démontrer où on est assis, et même si ça fait depuis le début de l'année que vous vous y tenez. Après on voit une petite lueur de fierté dans le regard de l'enseignant et ils pensent presque à voix haute : « Suis-je donc fier de mes petits élèves tous habillés de la même manière et qui pensent tous de la même manière; comme moi! Comme presque tout le monde! »

* * *

Le temps en classe passa assez vite, et bientôt vint le soir. Je raccompagnai mon ami, puis au lieu de me diriger directement à la maison, je fis un détour par le parc pour me changer les idées, essayer d'oublier ma journée, bref, m'abrutir. Je me promenai de suite pendant un bon moment lorsque je remarquai un petit quartz scintillant dans un amas de feuille. Tout en me penchant pour le ramasser, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'un pendentif, lequel était attaché à une fine chaînette en or.

« Bof, rien de spécial, ce n'est qu'une breloque qu'on retrouve dans les supermarchés. »

Je l'enfilai à mon cou sachant que personne ne viendrait pour le réclamer; le parc était vide, pas un chat en vue. Je ne regardai pas le temps passer tout en continuant ma marche monotone, regardant mon nouveau petit fétiche rosé. C'est là que je pensai à voix haute, tenant le pendentif du bout des doigts.

« On dirait un bijou que vendent les magasins et qui favorisent la chance en amour. »

J'eu un petit rire me pensant ridicule de croire en ces stupidités.

« Je voudrais partir loin d'ici. Et ne jamais revenir! Dans un monde bien à moi, où jamais je ne pourrais ne serait-ce que deviner ce qui se passera le jour d'après, ni ce que les autres vont dire; un monde bien à moi! Où je serais heureuse! »

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais à l'évidence j'avais l'air ridicule! Je rebaissai la tête, un peu déçue, quand soudainement une colonne de lumière bleue me happa de plein fouet par le ciel, j'eu à peine le temps de me rendre compte ce qui m'arrivais que mes pieds ne touchaient déjà plus le sol, et l'instant d'après je me réveillais dans une vaste cour, étendue dans la pelouse.

Un garçon était penché sur moi, me regardant plutôt perplexe. Visiblement je lui semblais bizarre. En le regardant de bas en haut, je vis, moi aussi qu'il était bizarre; cheveux bleu très foncés, de très grands yeux bruns, profonds, merveilleux, et vêtu d'un gilet rouge et de pantalons beiges. Le même pendentif que celui que j'avais trouvé pendait à son cou, reflétant les rayons du soleil couchant. La lune brillait au dessus de lui, ainsi qu'une immense boule bleue qui me sembla être une vision.

« Qui êtes vous? Me demanda-t-il. »

Je ne pouvais pas répondre, j'étais totalement paralysée; la terre brillait dans le ciel au dessus de moi, ce garçon avait des cheveux bleus, et je venais de m'envoler dans les airs dans une colonne de lumière... Ah non, il allait me faire le coup du garçon chevaleresque qui veut me venir en aide.

« Répond moi! Me cria-t-il anxieusement. »

Je me senti trembler devant sa supériorité, pas que j'aime les hommes machos mais il était au dessus de moi et j'étais en mauvaise posture alors.

« Je suis. Je suis. Mayaku Shajhi! »

Il me regarda dans les yeux et scruta mon uniforme pendant un moment. Je lui demandai, bien que j'en avais peur;

« Je peux savoir où je suis? »

« À Fanélia. »

« C'est quoi ça, Fanélia? C'est un état d'Amériques? »

« Un quoi et où? Mais non, tu es sur Gaea, la planète Gaea! »

Je me relevai et regarda tout autour de moi; j'étais apparemment dans la cour d'un monastère ou d'un château, quelque chose comme ça.

« Et. C'est où Gaea? Dis je faiblement. »

Curieusement il se mit à rire de moi. Non mais il en avait du culot! Je suis une jeune fille en détresse, perdue, sans personne pour lui dire où elle se trouve et il se permet de rire de moi?

« C'est ici, tu viens de la lune des illusions? »

« De la QUOI? »

J'étais totalement submergée de questions et complètement mêlée! Je regardai encore le ciel, la où je voyais la terre briller.

« Mon Dieu la terre est dans le ciel ! »

« Oui, c'est la lune des illusions. »

Toutes ses émotions me montèrent à la tête, le stress me fit basculer et je retombai sur le sol, inerte.

* * *

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais étendue sur un lit, et le jeune homme de toute à l'heure se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte à moins de 2 mètres.

« Tu vas mieux? Demanda-t-il. »

« Peut-être. »

« Il faudrait savoir! »

Sans répondre, je m'assieds sur le bord de ma couchette, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors, je suis vraiment ailleurs que sur la terre? Je suis partie? »

« Euh. À l'évidence, oui. »

« Waw! Trop cool! »

Il me regarda, complètement sidéré.

« Quoi.? Tu t'attendais peut-être à un "Mon Dieu je veux rentrer chez moi!Beuheuheu!", comme dans un téléroman? »

« Bien que j'ignore totalement ce qu'est un téléroman, non. »

Je soupirai de satisfaction en me levant, j'avançai vers la fenêtre et m'accotai sur le garde qui ornait sa base. De là, on pouvait voir une immense ville encore en construction. Je tournai les yeux vers lui qui me regardait toujours d'un air hébété.

« J'ai cru oublier de me présenter. Je suis Van de Lakur de Fanel. »

Je me levai d'un bon et couru devant lui, il sembla avoir un mouvement de recul.

« Enchantée! »

« Je. Suis le roi de Fanélia, ceci est mon royaume. »

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Si j'avais su qu'il était roi, je me serais mieux conduite. Je me redressai donc d'un coup.

« Désolée, je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, appelle moi Van, et pas besoin de te tenir aussi droite qu'une planche! J'ai connu une jeune fille jadis, elle venait elle aussi de la lune des illusions, comme toi. »

« Alors je ne suis pas la seule à être venue ici? »

« Non. »

« Comment s'appelait-elle? »

« Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki. »

Je me retournai un peu vers la fenêtre, pensive. Il faisait jour, j'avais dû dormir toute la nuit.

« Hitomi? Je ne crois pas la connaître. À moins que. Que ce soit la jeune fille qui fait de la course en compétition? »

Son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire à ces mots, à croire qu'elle ne le laissait pas insensible.

« Alors. Elle va bien? Que devient-elle? »

« Elle fait de la course, encore. Elle a réussi à briser le record du lycée le mois dernier! C'est la meilleure en compétition féminine! Mais elle n'est jamais partie? Elle est venue tous les jours à l'école; elle est même dans mon cours de math, je l'aurais remarqué! »

Il ne sembla pas en souffrir, après tout, peut-être était-elle partie seulement un ou deux jours, pendant le week-end et n'était jamais revenu, d'où sa nostalgie. Il paraissait assez pensif, après tout c'était peut-être un amour coup de foudre qui s'était passé entre eux? Je remarquai son pendentif encore une fois, le même que j'avais trouvé dans le parc, celui qui avait réalisé mon rêve.

« Tiens, mon pendentif. »

Je cherchai le mien à mon cou, et étrangement il s'y trouvait.

« C'est celui que m'a offert Hitomi avant son départ. Où l'as-tu eu? »

« Je l'ai trouvé dans le parc hier, je l'ai ramassé, c'est tout. Après je me suis retrouvée ici. »

« C'est tout? »

« Ah et il a réalisé mon v?u! Je rêvais depuis si longtemps de partir, j'en avais assez de vivre toujours la même chose tous les jours. Ça devient ennuyant à la fin. Alors j'ai souhaité de partir pour. »

« Tu as souhaité! Mais alors tu réalises que tu ne pourrais peut être pas repartir? »

« Jamais? Parfait! »

« Quoi! Et ta famille, tes amis? Rien ne compte? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change? Je ne vais que manquer un stupide show organisé par l'association parents élèves! Aucun intérêt! »

Il semblait désespéré, mais pourquoi? Je ne voulait pas retourner chez moi, et alors?

« Si tu as fait le voeu de partir de chez toi, alors je ne peux rien faire pour t'y renvoyer. »

« Mais puisque je te dis que je veux rester! Ah! Euh, mais puisque je vous dit que je désire rester. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je me change les idées? S'il vous plaît? »

Il me regarda encore étonné.

« Alors, puisque je ne peux rien y faire, reste. »

Je lui sautai au cou tant j'étais heureuse de pouvoir échapper à ma cuisante réalité!

« Merci! »

« Ah non! Retentit une voix aigue derrière moi. Pas encore une autre! »

À ce moment, ce qui me sembla être une petite fille aux cheveux roses sauta sur moi et le roi pour nous séparer.

« Qu. Qu'est-ce qui te prends! »

Et je la vis; c'était bien une petite fille, elle avait bien les cheveux roses, mais elle avait des oreilles proxubérantes de nature félines et une queue de chat! J'eu un mouvement de recul.

« Une. Une fille chat! Elle a une queue! C'est un chat! Enfin, c'est une chatte bon sens! »

« Ha ha ha! Mais c'est tout à fait normal; c'est typique de sa race! »

« Est-ce que. Est-ce que. Je devrais savoir autre chose à propos des gens de Gaea! Ou je dois tout simplement trouver naturel le fait que cette fille et sûrement plusieurs autres ont l'air d'être mi homme et mi animal? »

« Mais c'est tout à fait normal! Elle est folle, comme Hitomi! Je te le dis maître Van, tous les gens de la lune des illusions sont fous! »

Et la mystérieuse petite chatte s'en alla en me lançant un regard assassin.

* * *

Du haut de son trône, le seigneur regardait inlassablement dans l'oeil de sa machine, scrutant depuis des heures la jeune fille de la lune des illusions. Un homme entra et s'inclina devant celui-ci,

« Seigneur Dornkirk, la machine du destin est maintenant fin prête. Nous pourrons bientôt nous attaquer à la destinée de la jeune fille des illusions. »

« Bien. Général Vauilla, nous pouvons enfin accomplir. Mon rêve. »

Le général souleva légèrement les yeux vers le vieil homme qui observait toujours l'?il avec attention, se releva, et salua avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Élausse... dit la voix rauque du vieillard, le jeune homme s'arrêta net. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre l'erreur cette fois, nous devons à tout prix garder Mayaku sur Gaea. »

« Il sera fait selon vos ordres seigneur. »

« Rappelez-vous notre entente, vous ne reviendrai sur la lune des illusions qu'en cas de réussite; gardez la jeune fille, et vous augmentez vos chances. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je doute fort qu'elle ne veuille repartir, j'ai bien fait mon choix. »

Il quitta la salle sur ces mots, laissant le seigneur à sa besogne.

* * *

Entre temps, j'appris que la jeune fille répondait au nom « affectueux » de Merle, et appris vite aussi à apprendre les noms des personnes importantes du château où je logeais. Je vivais un vrai conte de fée, entourée de personnages mythiques et mystérieux, aux couleurs, à l'allure et aux coutumes si différentes! Habillée de mon éternel uniforme écolier, je ne passais pas inaperçu, et consentis donc à me faire prêter quelques robes d'époque, une vraie joie. Je me rendais à la cour pour prendre le soleil, parée d'une robe longue très simple, enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'avait dit. Je m'assis sur le gazon encore froid, réfléchissant à toutes ces nouvelles choses qui m'arrivaient toutes en même temps, tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé avait l'air de se réaliser, c'était étrange quand même, et je me demandais surtout pourquoi le roi m'avait dit que si j'avais souhaité, alors il ne pouvait plus rien. Est-ce que ce qui arrivait avait un rapport direct avec mon pendentif? Un simple petit bijou rose pouvait-il avoir de tels pouvoirs? Et si c'était le cas, pourrais-je défaire ce v?u un jour? C'est vrai que je ne m'ennuyais vraiment pas, mais l'idée de ne jamais revoir ma famille me faisais un peu peur. Je me couchai donc dans la pelouse en regardant les nuages qui flottaient dans le ciel bleu, et par inadvertance la terre qui brillait aux côtés de la lune telle un astre céleste surplombant et intimidant toute une planète entière. Au fait, pourquoi ne voyait-on pas Gaea de la terre? Une situation telle que deux planètes si rapprochées à un tel point que d'une on y voit l'autre laisse supposé que le contraire soit réciproque. Je sentis la brise frôler mon visage et caresser mes cheveux, puis le jeune roi vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« J'espère que tu te plais ici. »

« C'est parfait. »

« Cette robe te va à ravir. »

« Merci. Dis-je en rougissant. »

Le silence s'installa entre nous deux, long et impitoyable. C'est toujours ce qui se passe quand on a rien à dire, moi en tout cas je n'avais pas l'intention de rajouter quoi que ce soit , surtout que je n'avais pas l'habitude de me faire faire nombre de compliments.

J'entendis soudainement des pas juste derrière nous, je me relevai alors pour voir, mais tout ce que je vis était un grand vaisseau dans les airs, flottant juste au dessus du château, et je ne fis même pas attention à l'homme qui arrivait dans notre direction. Le roi se leva d'un bond à la rencontre de l'inconnu.

« Dryden! S'exclama-t-il. »

Le dénommé Dryden ouvrit les bras et serra le jeune Van dans une longue étreinte, puis le relâcha.

« Van! Très heureux! Mais qui est cette jeune fille. Au premier coup d'oeil j'ai cru que c'était Hitomi, mais elle ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça. »

« Non, elle s'appelle Mayaku, elle aussi vient de la lune des illusions. »

L'homme aux allures marchandes releva d'un coup léger ses lunettes et me fixa scrupuleusement de haut en bas. Visiblement on le ne lui avait jamais appris qu'il était impoli de regarder les gens de cette manière!

fin de la première partit : ceci est une fic écrite avec une de mes sœur, moi je m'occupe du scénario et elledes fautes. :p mais la suite risque d'être entièrement faite par moi. Encourager moi svplais. Envoyer moi une petite review… (Beau yeux)

safaros29


End file.
